yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Will
| romaji_name = Yuigonjō | it_name = Ultimo Desiderio | image = LastWill-TP7-EN-C-UE.jpg | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 85602018 | effect_types = Effect, Lingering | lore = If a monster on your side of the field was sent to your Graveyard this turn, you can Special Summon 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 points or less from your Deck once during this turn. Then shuffle your Deck. | fr_lore = Durant ce tour, si un monstre de votre Terrain est envoyé dans votre Cimetière, vous pouvez faire une Invocation Spéciale d'1 monstre avec un ATK de 1500 points ou moins de votre Deck. Après avoir fait cette Invocation Spéciale, mélangez votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cette carte à Effet qu'une seule fois par tour. | de_lore = Falls ein Monster auf deiner Spielfeldseite auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wird in diesem Spielzug, kannst du 1 Monster, mit einer ATK von 1500 oder weniger, als Spezialbeschwörung aus deinem Deck, einmal in diesem Spielzug, beschwören. Mische danach dein Deck. | it_lore = Se uno dei tuoi mostri viene mandato dal Terreno al Cimitero durante il turno in cui questa carta viene attivata, puoi selezionare 1 mostro con ATK di 1500 o inferiore dal tuo Deck per effettuare un'Evocazione Speciale. Dopo di che mischia il tuo Deck. Puoi usare l'effetto di questa carta solo una volta per turno. | pt_lore = Se um monstro em seu lado do campo foi enviado ao seu Cemitério este turno, você pode Invocar Especialmente 1 monstro com ATK de 1500 pontos ou menos de seu Deck uma vez durante este turno. Então, embaralhe seu Deck. | es_lore = Si un monstruo de tu Campo sea enviado a tu Cementerio este turno, puedes Invocar mediante una Invocación Especial 1 monstruo con un ATK de 1500 puntos o menos de tu Deck, una vez este turno. Luego baraja tu Deck. | ja_lore = このターンに自分フィールド上のモンスターが自分の墓地へ送られた時、デッキから攻撃力１５００以下のモンスター１体を特殊召喚する事ができる。 | ko_lore = | wc6_lore = You can only use this card's effect once, and only during this turn. When a monster on your side of the field is sent to your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 points or less from your Deck. Then shuffle your Deck. | eds_lore = If a monster of yours is sent from the field to the Graveyard during the turn that you've played this card, you can select a monster with an ATK of 1500 points or less from your Deck and play it as a Special Summon. Shuffle the Deck after playing the card. This card is active for 1 turn only. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | au_sets = | fr_sets = | fc_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = Inherited Will | gx02_sets = Step Up Spell-Trap (Ultra Rare) | wc6_sets = Special Summon Collection A'' '''All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 4 | ocg = Forbidden | adv = Forbidden | trad = Limited | wc6_dp = 3380 | gx04_status = Forbidden | summoning = Special Summons from your Deck | database_id = 4885 }}